


If only, if only

by Tinyfrailmoon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Bickering, Boogara, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Brothers, Cussing, Demon Deals, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Devils, Fluff, Ghosts, Kissing, Mild Blood, Multi, No Smut, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Shaniac, Top Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyfrailmoon/pseuds/Tinyfrailmoon
Summary: Shane Madej and Andrew Ilnyckyj seem like ordinary guys, they eat, sleep, work, and use the bathroom just like anyone else!....in reality they are holding a big secret....They are actually demon brothers from hell who made a deal, whoever found the best human and married them first could take the others life and powers. The issue is...these stone cold fuckers are falling hard for our two cuties! (Minor mentions of Zagene as well)
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Annie Jeong, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ariel Fulmer/Ned Fulmer, Becky Habersberger/Keith Habersberger, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	If only, if only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing on ao3 and I'm kinda nervous! I came up with this idea one night at like three in the morning and have not been able to get it out of my head so here it is! Since this is my first time on here (an Ao3 virgin if you will) I don't know how a lot of stuff works so if something is like off could you tell me! I hope you enjoy reading and comment if you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the prologue.

Shane sucked in a strained breath as pain shot up and down his body in long strides. His head spun while he tried to hold his balance, he couldn't give in, not now, not after all these years.

"Had enough yet brother?! Just let me win!"

He looked up, his bright almost glowing yellow eyes holding so much anger behind them as he let out a low menacing growl towards the grey-black demon in front of him. As far back as he could remember his brother and himself had been fighting, trying to suck up the others life essence. Secretly he wished they could just stop and work together but that just wasn't the demon way, so instead he braced his long hind legs and showed his large claws, his demon form almost looking like a messed up black goat with wings. "Never! You can just go fuck yourself cause I'm not gonna die to you!"

The two demons broke from their stances and charged forward at lighting speed in the most threatening way, with sharp teeth ready to draw blood.

Then suddenly they both froze...like time had stopped, another demon walking between them like it was no big deal. This demon was female and much shorter than them but obviously held great power, behind her, being dragged by a chain, was something the brothers had never seen before and had only heard about in stories...a human man. He was miniature compared to them with pale white skin and a little scared face.

As soon as the female demon had disappeared the two began to move but this new discovery made them have to sit down. "Andrew...let's call it truce for a second...was it just me or was that tiny thing kinda attractive?"

The smaller brother looked up as his name was called and nodded slightly as he imagined what it would be like to have a pet of his own. "No it's definitely not just you. I want one...I say we go up top and get ourselves some. Bet mine will be much cuter than yours." "Yeah right! You look like a dog that got chewed up like gum, then spit out onto the road and stepped on. The only thing that would be your underlining would be a speck of fire that would eventually go out!" Shane laughed maniacally as he made gestures with his fingers to represent how tiny the fire would be.

"You asshat...." Suddenly the smaller demons eyes lit up with a spark of interest and a small smile took place on his ugly black face as made a whistling noise. "How about we make this a competition of sorts...with the loser giving up his powers to the winner. Whoever finds the best human and marries them wins?"

Shane sat up a little straighter as he considered the deal...it would be much easier than the constant fighting...from what he had heard humans were dumber than bricks and could be bought over with paper. "Alright sounds good. Who's our judge though?"

"How about that girl, the one who you almost asked out by accident...uh Sara? I think that was her name. She goes to the human world all the time so she has to have a pretty good idea." Andrew stood up proudly, his cold black heart beating hard in his chest with excitement and a type of hunger he had never experienced before. "How will we blend in is the real question...I doubt goat like creatures with yellow eyes look normal walking around up there."

"Yeah...you could say that again. Guess we could just go kill some shape shifters... nobody likes them anyway and they are all pain in the asses when it comes to surprise parties." The taller demon stood up and moved so he was alongside his brother as they looked out over the large space filled with screams that sounded like a calm ocean to them. Fire would shoot up from the volcanos below and you could hear other demons laugh as they tortured poor unfortunate souls. 

The brothers glanced at each other, both smirking knowingly as they hopped from the ledge and let their wings fly them where they needed to be. As far as Shane was concerned...any humans should look out, especially if they were men who were small and adorable....

The demons are in town...


End file.
